


MMOM 24 - Wouldn't you like to take me home?

by beren



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Jrock RPS
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls with pigtails in car parks late at night are usually a recipe for headlines, but not in this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 24 - Wouldn't you like to take me home?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** MMOM 24 - Wouldn't you like to take me home?  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock RPS  
 **Pairing:** Gackt/Hyde  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, cross dressing, bad language  
 **Summary:** Girls with pigtails in car parks late at night are usually a recipe for headlines, but not in this case.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 1,619  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Gackt looked over to his car and was rather annoyed to see someone leaning against it. He only hoped it wasn't a fan, but, from the back view, he could see pigtails and a school uniform, so he didn't hold out much hope. How a fan had made it past the security around the studio he had no idea, or why they would be there at nearly midnight; it really wasn't something he needed right at that moment. He just wanted to go home and do something other than be Gackt: star for a while.

Plastering a neutral expression on his face, he walked towards his car and decided how best to ask the girl to please not lean against the vehicle. He didn't like anyone touching his car and he could just imagine the scuff marks the ... his thoughts stopped as he walked round the car to see a very short skirt over some very shapely legs. It did not look like a normal school uniform and he wondered if he should call security. Skirts that short were usually trouble. However the girl in the short skirt was so tiny, with long dark hair falling over her face where it wasn't in the ribbon tied bunches, he would have felt silly calling for security to remove such a small threat.

Once again he schooled his features and walked forward.

"Good evening," he said politely, not yet opening the car, "can I help you."

The girl gave a small giggle, turning her head towards him, but not revealing her face from behind the hair. Gackt felt something akin to recognition; there was something familiar about the girl, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out where from. The little blouse was tied up over a flat stomach and the edges of a little lace bra were showing where it was opened very low and Gackt did not make a habit of chatting up girls in such outfits, but something was nagging at him.

"If you would not mind moving, I would like to go home please," he said, hoping that polite and to the point would work.

For a moment he thought it had worked when the girl pushed herself away from the car, but then she paused, standing next to the driver's door.

"Wouldn't you like to take me home as well?"

Gackt froze; that was not a female voice even though it was soft and lilting in an imitation of a woman. He knew it was not a female voice, because he recognised it, and, when the "girl" looked over at him properly, head cocked coyly to one side, he felt his mouth going dry. There was delicate makeup on the eyes and a light pink gloss on the lips, but the face he was looking at was very familiar.

"I can make it worth your while," the "girl" said, stepping towards him with a mischievous little smile.

He was so surprised, that his companion made it all the way to where he was standing and was running one finger down his shirt, flicking over each button before he gathered enough wits to do anything.

"Hyde-kun?" he asked, completely shocked.

"You can call me Hi-chan," Hyde said, blinking at him almost innocently; "I have always wanted to meet you, Gackt-sama."

Gackt was not usually slow, but it was only then that his brain recovered enough to catch up and he figured out the game.

"I am pleased to meet you, Hi-chan," he replied in a polite, but neutral tone, "however, I really must be going home."

Hyde moved very subtly when he attempted to step round his friend and often times lover and prevented him moving past.

"I would be very grateful to ride with you," Hyde said, looking anything but innocent, "in fact I could be grateful now if you would permit me."

Hyde reached out to touch him again, this time fingers coming to rest on the belt of his trousers. Gackt knew he was the last to leave, the only people left in the building were security and the CCTV camera would only be barely picking them up. Knowing Hyde, security had been paid to look the other way as well.

"I really am in a hurry," Gackt said, still in a pleasant tone, but deciding that he would play hard to get.

Hyde's hand moved lower, brushing every so lightly over his crotch. It sent little shots of electricity through him, but he remained passive, even though he could feel the blood beginning to pump into his cock. Hyde really was beautiful as his lover looked up at him through long eyelashes.

"Do you not desire me, Gackt-sama?" Hyde asked, fingers moving back and lingering over his slowly growing erection. "It would make me very happy to do anything for you."

Gackt let himself smile just a little and Hyde must have taken that as a signal to become bolder because the pressure on his groin grew.

"And what exactly is anything?" he asked, really beginning to warm to the game.

Hyde was very good at role play, as Gackt had found out on several occasions, but this was probably the most daring. He found it exciting, especially since they were technically in a public place.

"The moment you lead me into your house, Gackt-sama, I will fall to my knees," Hyde said in a low, seductive voice and Gackt felt his belt being released. "I will take your hard member from your clothes," as if to illustrate he found his fly being undone and his trousers being opened, "and then I will take you in my mouth and suck you until you beg me to stop."

Hyde's hand snaked into his underwear, rubbing slowly, and it took a lot for him to maintain his composure. Only years of standing in front of cameras pretending to be stoic when he wanted to laugh like a loon or snigger with glee saved him from moaning in wanton abandon.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, voice tighter than normal, but refusing to give in to the wonderful sensation Hyde's fingers were causing.

"Because after that, Gackt-sama," the way Hyde said his name like that was sending all sorts of signals around his body, "I will slowly take off my panties," Hyde continued to speak, rubbing more firmly, "I will lead you into the lounge and I will lean over the back of the couch so that you can fuck me as hard as you like."

Such harsh language out of such an innocently made up mouth caused his cock to throb even harder. Hyde really knew the way through his defences.

"I have prepared myself for you, Gackt-sama," Hyde said, leaning in to him and doing something with the head of his cock that made Gackt's composure finally crack.

He moaned as Hyde used guitarist's fingers to their utmost and Gackt felt himself becoming even more aroused. The mental image of Hyde spread out before him over the back of his couch, ready and waiting, was just too much. How he was going to survive the drive back to his Tokyo residence he had no idea; he wanted to throw Hyde over the bonnet of his car and fuck his lover there and then. Even the little voice in the back of his head screaming about the paintwork wasn't helping.

"I can satisfy you, Gackt-sama," Hyde told him, still playing with his cock, "will you please take me home?"

And then Hyde dropped to one knee so suddenly that Gackt was taken by surprise; he felt air on his cock and then warmth around the head and his system seemed to be way ahead of his brain. To his shock he felt his hips buck once and he was coming. He was so honestly surprised that he just stood there gasping as Hyde made sure he was very clean by virtually devouring him. He had always known Hyde was good, but he'd never realised Hyde was that good. Usually he was very much in control of his own body, but that had to have been the most unexpected orgasm of his life.

He was still dazed when Hyde stood up, put him back in his trousers and demurely straightened the obscenely short skirt. The little satisfied smile on Hyde's face would almost have been endearing if Gackt hadn't known what his lover was smiling about.

"I drive quite well, Gackt-sama," Hyde said, maintaining the image perfectly.

That shook him out of the haze and he raised one eyebrow.

"I drive very well, thank you," he said, quickly zipping his trousers back up and straightening his belt.

"You were just looking a little dazed, Gackt-sama," Hyde told him with another tiny smile.

Gackt looked at his lover levelly.

"I am fine," he said in a pointedly tone, "and I am not sure I wish to have you in my car."

Two could play the tease your partner game.

A lovely pout appeared on Hyde's face.

"Are you sure, Gackt-sama?" was the next question and Gackt couldn't help but look as Hyde played with the hem of the short skirt making it even shorter.

He could see the edge of what looked very like little frilly panties, little white frilly panties with tiny pink flowers. Hyde was definitely looking to be screwed into the middle of the next week as Gackt felt his body trying to respond again even after only such a short at time. The drive back would give him just about enough time to recover properly.

"Get in the car," he said, because he already knew he'd lost this battle.

**The End**


End file.
